You're All I Ever Wanted
by Goddess Fury
Summary: Oishi realizes too late that Eiji is all he ever wanted.


Disclaimer: I only own Prince of Tennis in my dreams…

A/N: I warn you now, this is angst and tragedy for a reason, so if you can't handle that type of stuff, don't read this. There is also yaoi (male with male relationships), so if you don't like that either, don't read this. This has been stuck in my head for days, so I just had to write it.

My first yaoi story and I make it a tragedy… DX I'll have to write some fluff or something later to make up for this. Well, thank you in advance for reading this and for any reviews that I receive ^_^

* * *

Eiji couldn't believe his ears. He didn't want to let what he'd just heard sink in. He wanted to believe it was a bad joke, but some part of him, deep inside, knew it was the sad truth.

It was the winter break of the last year of high school. Everything in the little park they had come to was covered thickly with the powdery white snow. The air had a constant chill to it and all around, people and animals kept warm as best they could manage.

Oishi had asked Eiji to meet with him, saying he had some important news. They had not gone to the same high school, since Oishi had gone to an outside one to pursue becoming a doctor and Eiji had gone to Seigaku's high school division. So they had to meet outside of school to discuss things.

Eiji and Oishi were together now and had been since the end of junior high. Eiji was completely supportive of Oishi going to an outside high school, but he couldn't let him leave without knowing his feelings. Oishi seemed shocked at first, but then had taken the redhead into a gentle embrace and told Eiji that he had never felt more happy than at that moment. Eiji couldn't have agreed more.

No one knew about their relationship, though. Oishi had politely asked that it be kept a secret for awhile because he didn't want his parents to freak out and forbid him to see Eiji ever again and if anyone else knew, his parents might find out. Eiji had complied, overjoyed to just be with Oishi. Although, he suspected that Fuji might know something, since the tensai always gave him that knowing look.

Nothing had changed between the Golden Pair at first, except that they were even more elated to be in each other's presence now. They still went out for ice cream, to see movies, and other things of that sort, but those were now their secret dates that they always looked forward to. They even still played doubles together on the street courts whenever there was time. But as school progressed, changes were becoming apparent.

Around the middle of the third year of high school, Oishi began to spend more time studying than with Eiji. He had decided that he wanted to become a doctor specifically for athletes, so he would be focusing on the bones and muscles. When Oishi wasn't doing school work, he was studying the bones and muscles, possible injuries, and treatments for those injuries. He was trying to get ahead, as he had put it.

Eiji kept quiet about this and didn't object. He loved Oishi so much and knew how much becoming a doctor meant to him. Eiji didn't want to stand in the way of his dream, so he decided to just be as supportive of Oishi as he possibly could. He just wanted Oishi happy.

But Oishi continued canceling more and more of their dates. Eiji felt like he hardly ever got to see Oishi anymore. And when he did see him, he was always talking about something medical related. Eiji felt as if he and Oishi were drifting apart.

Eiji didn't want to say anything, but barely getting to spend any quality time with Oishi and the loneliness he was feeling were really getting to him. He was so used to Oishi being around him and loving and caring about him. It hurt to be away from him.

But Oishi seemed oblivious to Eiji's unhappiness. School was first and foremost in his mind and that hurt Eiji all the more. He just wanted to spend some time with Oishi where they were all that mattered to each other. A simple walk together would have satisfied him. Eiji missed the small things like that so much more than Oishi could ever know.

He had convinced himself, though, that as long as Oishi was happy, he could be happy. That was quickly becoming false. The emptiness that Eiji was feeling had started to overwhelm him. He didn't like and didn't want to feel that way. Eiji had tried to stop the feeling, but he knew that Oishi was the only thing that could fix it.

That feeling would probably never go away now, though. Oishi was there in front of him, excitedly telling him how he was going to America to study abroad for a year when college started. The experience would look good when he needed to get into medical school.

That was the last straw. Eiji felt himself shatter inside. Oishi had never mentioned anything about applying to this program to him, hadn't discussed it with him at all. All the sadness, loneliness, and emptiness he had been attempting to suppress overtook him. He felt numb and more pain than he'd ever felt before at the same time.

"You're just going to leave then?" Eiji asked, interrupting Oishi mid-sentence. He hadn't really heard anything past the fact that Oishi was leaving to America.

The hollow sound of Eiji's voice seemed to unnerve Oishi a little. "Well, yes. I have to leave to study abroad," he answered cautiously.

"Why?" Eiji questioned. His voice even surprised himself. There was no hurt or anger in it, just the emptiness he felt. Even Eiji's normally cheerful deep blue eyes seemed void of all emotion.

"Eiji, it's a great opportunity. They don't choose very many people for this program, especially this early," Oishi answered, eyeing the redhead. "What's wrong with you?"

Eiji shook his head slowly from side to side. "I've lost you…" he said.

"What do you mean? Eiji, you can't lose me. It's only for a year," Oishi stated, confusion all over his features.

Eiji knew he couldn't go a whole year without Oishi, not when just hearing about it hurt this much. But he couldn't very well stop Oishi either.

Eiji walked slowly to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him. He hated how this both comforted and pained him.

Oishi was really confused now. "Eiji?" he asked. Eiji's odd behavior was really beginning to worry him.

Eiji dropped his arms and backed away a few steps. He tried so hard not to cry, but when he looked up, his eyes were swirling with pain and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Oishi," he said, looking the man he loved directly in the eyes. "I love you more than anything and I always will. I know you'll be an amazing doctor. Don't forget me, though, okay?" Eiji told him as he smiled sadly.

And then, Eiji turned and ran, the tears still flowing. He sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him, ignoring Oishi's frantic calls behind him, taking full advantage of the fact that he was faster than Oishi, and in this state, could get away from him easily.

Eiji didn't know where he was running to. He just wanted away from everything and everyone at that moment. He had taken random streets, twists, and turns as he ran, probably getting himself lost, in case Oishi had tried to follow him.

It seemed like he ran for ages before his chest and lungs burned enough to make him stop for air. He spotted a cluster of trees nearby and darted into them. People probably thought he was crazy, but he didn't care.

The sun was beginning to set and the air was getting steadily colder. Eiji had calmed his breathing, but the tears wouldn't stop. He had never felt so lost. Oishi was everything to him, and to lose him was too much to bear.

Maybe he was overreacting to Oishi leaving for a year, but Oishi had changed lately, and this event had brought everything to a head. He felt neglected and wished Oishi understood. Although, he hadn't told Oishi his feelings and acted as if everything was alright. Perhaps part of him was hoping Oishi would realize it on his own.

Eiji had made sure to turn off his cell phone so no one could contact him. The logical side of him told him he shouldn't worry his family, but he found he more or less didn't care right now. It actually kind of scared him how indifferent he was being about everything but Oishi right now.

He was suddenly aware of the dark sky and cold air. Eiji wished Oishi was there to keep him warm and make everything better. Funny how he wanted Oishi to fix things when Oishi himself was the problem.

However, Eiji needed to be alone for right now. He knew he would break down if he was around anyone. Eiji thought about playing doubles with Oishi, the dates they'd went on, and the time they'd spent together, before all of this. He let those peaceful thoughts lull him to sleep.

* * *

Oishi didn't know what to do. Eiji had ran away from him and was gone and out of sight before he could stop him. He had already tried to call his boyfriend's cell phone, but it was off. Eiji probably wouldn't have answered anyway.

He had checked a few places Eiji liked to hang out, but Eiji hadn't been at any of them. Oishi knew the redhead well enough to know that he most likely hadn't gone home yet, and if he had, he would tell his family not to invite Oishi in, saying something like he was too tired for company.

It was dark, getting late, and Oishi was close to panicking. Eiji had been very upset and Oishi was worried about him. He had one last resort: Fuji. Hopefully, Fuji would know something about the whereabouts of Eiji.

As Oishi was walking up the path to Fuji's house, the door opened and Fuji came out, seeming to be in a hurry. He spotted Oishi right away and came quickly in his direction.

"Oishi, tell me you know where Eiji is?" Fuji asked, his eyes open and flashing.

Oishi felt his stomach sink. "No… I was coming to ask you…" Oishi answered, a hint of despair in his voice.

Fuji shook his head once, still keeping his eyes open. "His mother called to see if I'd heard from him. He hasn't come home yet," Fuji explained. Oishi put his face in his hands and sighed heavily. "Oishi, did something happen?" Fuji questioned.

"I'm not sure," Oishi answered as he looked up. "I asked Eiji to meet me today so I could tell him I'm going to study abroad in America for a year. I knew he'd be sad, but I didn't think he'd react like this. He ran away before I could find out what was wrong…" Oishi informed him.

Fuji listened to what Oishi had to say without interrupting. "Come with me," Fuji told him and began walking. Oishi was uncertain, but followed after the tensai nonetheless.

"Oishi, I know about you and Eiji. I have for awhile. And before you ask, no, Eiji didn't tell me. I figured it out," Fuji stated. He glanced back at Oishi, who looked shocked, but remained quiet. "Oishi, why do you want to be a doctor?"

The question surprised him, but Oishi answered. "When Tezuka injured his shoulder, I couldn't help him. When I hurt my wrist, I couldn't do anything but wait for it to heal. I want to be able to help people in those situations get better as quickly as possible," Oishi explained. "And I want to be able to give Eiji a good life," he finished, looking the tensai in the eyes.

"What about Eiji's life right now?" Fuji asked.

Oishi was confused once again that day. "I'm not sure what you mean, Fuji."

Fuji looked ahead as they continued walking. "I've noticed him changing, Oishi. He's seemed depressed lately. When I asked him about it, he mentioned something about not getting to spend as much time with you anymore. Eiji misses you Oishi."

"I… But… He hasn't said anything to me," Oishi stuttered.

"Eiji knows how much becoming a doctor means to you. He doesn't want to hold you back in any way," Fuji pointed out.

Realization finally hit Oishi. That flicker he had noticed in Eiji's eyes when he told him he wouldn't be able to make a date or play a game down on the street courts, the way Eiji's voice would change in pitch when Oishi told him on the phone that he was too busy studying to talk. Oishi had noticed these things, but never taken them into account. Eiji always told him everything was okay and Oishi had foolishly believed him.

"I've been such an idiot…" Oishi said as he hung his head miserably. "I have to find Eiji!" he exclaimed, wanting to find the redhead and beg for his forgiveness.

Fuji nodded in confirmation. "Let's go then," he responded.

With that, Oishi and Fuji took off in search of Eiji.

* * *

Eiji didn't know how long he slept, but when he awoke, it was still dark. He was shivering terribly. His clothes weren't nearly warm enough to ward off the chill of the night air.

When Eiji tried to stand, his legs gave out instantly. He rubbed his legs and arms to try and get some warmth back into them. After a few moments, he attempted to stand again, this time using one of the trees for balance. His legs were wobbly and he was still shivering, but he could manage walking. Eiji had somewhere he wanted to go.

It was late in the night, Eiji figured, since there really weren't any people around. If there were more people out, someone might have spotted Eiji and probably would have stopped him.

Eiji wasn't as lost as he thought he might have been, although it took him longer than he would have liked to reach his destination. He had come to the trash bin, or rather the area where it had once been, since the trash bin had been removed a few years back.

By the time Eiji reached the area, he didn't really feel the cold anymore and wasn't shivering that much. He felt warm but really weak and tired. Some part of his mind told him this was bad and he needed to get home, but Eiji felt drawn to this place.

Eiji loved it here. This place would always be special to him and Oishi. It was where they had first become doubles partners and where they had always come to discuss tennis matches they'd lost and ways they could improve. This had also been the place Eiji had brought Oishi when he wanted to confess his feelings.

Being here gave Eiji a content feeling. All his memories of this place were happy ones. It took all of Eiji's remaining energy to trudge over to the exact area where the trash bin had stood. He smiled softly before collapsing into the snow.

* * *

Oishi and Fuji had split up to recheck some of the areas Eiji was most likely to go. Oishi had one place in particular he wanted to check.

Oishi had not checked the trash bin on his first outing. He felt it was too obvious of a place for Eiji to go. But he had checked everywhere else and he wanted to make sure he looked anywhere possible.

The sight presented to Oishi when he arrived stunned him into silence and temporary immobility. Eiji was there, but Oishi could immediately tell something was wrong. Eiji looked pale and was moving awkwardly. When Eiji collapsed, Oishi snapped out of his trance and was by his side in an instant.

Oishi scooped the redhead into his arms and was terrified by how cold Eiji felt. Eiji was even more pale up close. Oishi all but tore his jacket off and wrapped his boyfriend in it.

"Eiji?… Eiji?… Eiji!" Oishi exclaimed as he shook the redhead, gently but firmly, trying to get some kind of response.

After what seemed like an eternity, Eiji finally stirred. He opened his eyes to where just slits of his deep blues were showing. When he saw Oishi, he mouthed his name, but no sound came out.

Oishi pulled Eiji closer to him. His body hadn't warmed up at all and this was alarming. "Eiji, listen, I have something I need to tell you. I'm so sorry, I don't know how to begin to apologize. I didn't mean to spend so much time away from you. I…I just wanted to be able to give you the kind of life you deserve and everything you want. And I thought… I thought if I started now, I'd be able to give it to you sooner," Oishi nearly sobbed to the redhead.

Eiji smiled and had tears forming at the corners of his eyes. When he spoke, it was hardly above a whisper. "Silly Oishi, nya. You're the only thing I've ever wanted. I love you more than anything you could buy me."

"Eiji…" Oishi had tears coursing down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry! You're all I ever wanted too. Please forgive me," Oishi cried as he hugged Eiji.

"Oishi, I love you," Eiji said softly. There was nothing to forgive now. His Oishi was back, holding him and loving him. He treasured the contact and wished he could stay like this forever. Well, he couldn't move right now even if he wanted to, so maybe he could stay like this for awhile. He felt so tired. Maybe Oishi would hold him while he slept too…

Oishi had had a sinking feeling ever since he'd felt the redhead's body temperature. And now, he felt Eiji slipping away from him, and knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I love you, too, Eiji," Oishi told him, more tears falling.

Oishi held the man he loved, lightly gripping his hand. He held him as eyes slid shut. He held him as he felt his breathing slow and then come to a stop. Only then did Oishi grip Eiji tightly and sob openly.

* * *

When Fuji finally found the Golden Pair, the sky was dim with the very early morning light. He could already tell he'd arrived too late as he approached.

Eiji laid safely in Oishi's arms, his head tucked under Oishi's chin. Oishi's jacket was still wrapped around him. Oishi looked content with Eiji pulled close to him. Both appeared to only be sleeping, a thin layer of snow covering them, but Fuji knew better. He checked them both to be sure, and sadly confirmed there was no life coursing through either's body. Some tears slid from Fuji's eyes at the loss of two very dear friends.

Their lives and time together were cruelly short, but not even something as powerful as death would be able to separate the Golden Pair.


End file.
